Benutzer Diskussion:Mr.Sakamura
Rechtschreibung Ich habe die Seite versucht, aber irgendwie kommt es mir nicht so vor als würde sie besonders gut funktionieren, zum Beispiel hat sie ein/zwei Fehler nicht erkannt und ein paar andere Sachen zwar markiert aber die Alternativen, die die seite gegeben hat, waren auch nicht besonders sinnvoll. Außerdem kann ich nichts von der Grafik-Ansicht eines Artikels dorthin kopieren um es auf Fehler zu überprüfen, sondern nur von der Code-Ansicht, und die ganzen Sonderzeichen und Vorlagen werden vom Rechtschreibprogramm natürlich fast nie akzeptiert. Jedenfalls bin ich mit Sicherheit nicht der Einzige im Wiki der Rechtschreibfehler macht, vor allem was die Grammatik betrifft sind mir schon ein paar Ungenauigkeiten und Fehler in Artikeln von Anderen aufgefallen. Das Problem ist vermutlich, dass ich öfters viel auf einmal in Artikel schreibe, so dass ich, auch wenn ich ihn mir nacher durchlese, was ich eigentlich immer mache, trotzdem vielleicht den ein oder anderen Fehler übersehe. Aber nur mal aus Neugier: Was für Fehler genau waren denn da? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 20:33, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 20:33, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, Microsoft Word habe ich. Bin gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen es da zu versuchen, danke für den Ratschlag. Dann werde ich eben in Zukunft längere Texte zuerst dort hinschreiben, Rechtschreibfehler, falls vorhanden, ausbessern und dann den Text ins Wiki kopieren. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 11:31, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 11:31, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bilder aus anderen Wikis Ist es erlaubt, Bilder aus anderen Wikis (von Wikia), zum Beispiel aus dem englischen Professor Layton Wiki, zu kopieren und auf dieses Wiki hochzuladen, oder ist das ein Copyright Verstoß? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:29, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:29, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ohne dort irgendwen zu fragen? Und gibt es dafür noch bessere Methoden als sie zu kopieren und hier wieder hochzuladen, kann man sie zum Beispiel direkt vom englischen aufs deutsche Wiki übertragen? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 15:22, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 15:22, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Und was wenn dort so ein Copyright Schild ist, wo Folgendes draufsteht? This file is (assumed to be) copyrighted or contains copyrighted elements. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law. Other uses of this file may be copyright infringement. Das bezieht sich auf's US copyright law, das betrifft uns überhaupt nicht, oder? Oder spielt es absolut keine Rolle auf welchem Wiki das Bild verwendet wird solange es auf der Seite Wikia bleibt? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 16:10, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 16:10, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Und muss ich dann was beim Feld "Lizenz" einfügen, oder irgendeine Copyright-Vorlage hineinkopieren oder so? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 16:32, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 16:32, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Und bei "Bildunterschrift"? Muss ich da irgendwas eingeben oder ist das nur so ein Zusatz den man nicht zwangsläufig braucht? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 16:41, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 16:41, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt ein Bild hochgeladen und Layton "Screenshot/Bild" ausgewählt, aber eine Copyright-Vorlage wurde nicht hinzugefügt... El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 16:51, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 16:51, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe es jetzt noch einmal bei einem anderen Bild versucht, aber es funktioniert nach wie vor nicht. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:13, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:13, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC)